Lost Souls
by Kawaii-anime-lover
Summary: Sequel to Unwanted! Yugi and his friends get there souls taken! Jou and Yami are the only ones left! Can they save their friends before Pegasus destroys them all?
1. The runaways

A.N.~ Okay people you asked for it and now you've got it! A sequel to Unwanted! I hope you like it. I'm going to try and make this one longer. I think I've gotten better now at writing but if I haven't.well then I'm very sorry. I hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh yeah and this takes place after Yugi's fight with Pegasus. But they are still on the island. You'll see why.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// "talking" 'thinking'  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
The blonde haired teenager ran through the dark trees. He could not afford to be caught. The Millenium Puzzle swung from his hands. Sweat trickled down his forehead and off his nose. He was the only one left. It was up to him to save the others from Pegasus' evil clutch. It had all happened so fast.  
  
~*~Flashback sequence~*~  
  
"I win Pegasus. Now free the souls you stole." Yugi said glaring at Pegasus.  
  
"Iie (no). It's impossible! I can't be beaten!! I have the Millenium Eye! Iie!! I will not accept this!! Yugi Motou I will take your soul and your Millenium Puzzle!!" Pegasus shouted his eyes bulging.  
  
"Nani (what)?" Yugi gasped as Pegasus' Millenium Eye glowed a golden color. Yugi took a step back.  
  
//What's he doing!?! Look out aibou!!// Yami's voice screamed in Yugi's head. /Yami!/ It was the last thing he heard.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that! I knew you were a dirty cheater Pegasus!" Anzu screamed tears pouring out of her eyes. She wasn't sad for Yugi. She was sad that Pegasus had taken a friend. Peagsus snapped his fingers and some guards came and dragged Yugi away. They left the Millenium Puzzle which glowed a golden color and Yami appeared.  
  
"PEGASUS!! Give back my hikari!!" Yamis shouted anger coursing through him.  
  
"I don't think so Yami." Pegasus laughed holding up the card with Yugi's soul in it. "Yet another person.you could have saved."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. 'I could have saved Yugi. Why didn't I try and save him? I just told him to watch out. Some yami I am.' Yami thought a tear trickling down his face.  
  
Jounochi stared. He had to do something. "Guys we'd betta run fer it. He's goin to come afta us next." He said. Honda, Bakura and Anzu ignored him their eyes blank and lifeless. Jounochi stared. Looking back at Pegasus he saw him flash three more cards with Anzu, Bakura and Honda on them.  
  
"Iie!" Jounochi yelled running down the staircase behind the balcony. Pegasus shrugged. He could care less where he went. All that mattered now was to get that Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"So Yami. Why don't you just hand over the Puzzle? If you do I'll bring your friends back. Including your hikari." Pegasus said his eyes glinting.  
  
Yami blinked. 'Would he really give me back my aibou? No I don't think I can trust him!' Yami thought growling. Pegasus turned around and clapped his hands.  
  
"Bring in the empty shells." He said smirking. Seven guards walked in dragging Yugi, Sugoroku, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba in chains.  
  
As Pegasus watched the prisoners Jounochi snuck up behind Yami. "Get inta da Puzzle Yami." He whispered holding it up. "Quick we'll escape an think of a plan." Yami turned around and nodded. Glowing gold again, he disappeared into the puzzle. It was their only way of saving the others. Jounochi turned around and ran. He ran like he'd never run before.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
Jounochi slowed down. He could hear the footsteps of the guards chasing him. Looking around wildly, Jounochi climbed up the tallest tree as fast as he could. He couldn't afford to get caught. This had been going on for four days now. The guards were just too stupid to look in the trees.  
  
Jounochi leaned against the tree. Breathing heavily, he hung the Puzzle on a tree branch. It glowed and Yami popped out, looking sober. "Jou you need to eat something." He said. "It's been four days and all you've had to eat was some cereal and bread!"  
  
"How abou you Yami? You haven eatin anythin!" Jounochi said weakly.  
  
"I don't need to eat. I'm a spirit. I live in the Millenium Puzzle." Yami said smugly.  
  
"Whatever." Jounochi said. "Besides I'm not hungry." As he said these last words his stomach rumbled. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay so mebe I'm a little hungry!" Jounochi said pulling out a sandwich from a backpack. "Good thing I nicked dis bag from Mai!" he said smiling mischievously. Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's gunna kill you when she finds out." He said smiling. Jounochi blinked.  
  
"She won find out if I'm dead. Or if Pegasus takes my soul." He said taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Don't say that. We are gunna save them Jou, even if it takes forever." Yami said looking at the ground as guards rushed past. "Man those guards are baka (stupid)! You'd think Pegasus would think about the trees."  
  
"Yeah well Pegasus is too self-centered." Jounochi said finishing his sandwich. "I wonder if Yug and them are okay, I mean what if he took dem out of der little card thingies an tortured dem?" Jounochi asked looking at Yami. "You said your Millenium Puzzle can put souls back, ne (right)? Well we'd betta hurry before Pegasus thinks up stuff like dis!"  
  
"I know Jou. I know." Yami said staring at the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus paced his study, glancing at his desk that had seven cards laid on it, he sat down. Picking up the card with Yugi's terrified face on it, Pegasus chuckled. "Soon I will trade a soul, for a soul."  
  
  
  
A.N.~ There. First chappie up and ready! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I love to hear from you guys! Next chapter up as soon as I can! Mata ne (see you)!! 


	2. Pegasus' plan

A.N.~ Here we are another chappie for you! In this chapter you'll get to see what it's like for one of the people who's soul was taken. Can you guess? Hee hee. Okay I'll shut up now! Enjoy!  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. sigh Maybe another day.  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open. All he could see was darkness. Sitting up, Yugi looked around.  
  
'Where am I?' Yugi thought. As soon as the thought came into his head it echoed right back at him through the darkness. Yugi jumped.  
  
"Nani (what)!?!" Yugi gasped. His voice didn't echo.  
  
'What's going on?' he thought and sighed as his voice echoed back at him. Shifting his legs so he sat cross-legged, Yugi looked around again. Everything was pitch black. But there was something wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Yugi lifted his hands to his face. That was it! If it was pitch dark he shouldn't be able to see himself!  
  
'What's going on?' he thought again and his voice echoed once more. Yugi growled.  
  
"STOP IT!!" he yelled. The echoing stopped. 'That's better.' Yugi thought lying down on his back. 'Let's get things strait here. All I remember was finally beating Pegasus. Pegasus was all mad. I've never seen him so mad. And then he said something about my soul. The last thing I remember was a bright light and Yami yelling at me to watch out. Does this mean my soul was taken? Man, I'm confused.' Yugi thought drifting off into a faint slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus walked down the huge flight of stairs in his castle. He seemed in good spirit's considering his recent loss. He walked down a long corridor into a huge dining room. There was a huge dining table long enough to hold one thousand people easily. Pegasus sat down on one of the end chairs. He snapped his fingers and ten maids came bringing food of all kinds including turkey, rice, chicken, potatoes, carrots and many more. Pegasus smiled. One of his guards in their black suit walked up to Pegasus.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Master Pegasus, but I come with bad news." He said bowing his head.  
  
"I know of what you speak of. You still haven't found Yugi boy' s friend and the spirit from the Millenium Puzzle. Am I correct?" Pegasus answered stuffing a carrot in is mouth.  
  
"Hai (yes) Master Pegasus." The guard said bowing once more.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now." Pegasus said standing up and reaching into the pocket of his blue suit. He pulled out the card with Yugi's picture on it. "My plan is working perfectly."  
  
"Excuse me Sir but what is your plan?" the guard said a little nervously, as if scared that he dared ask that question.  
  
"It's quite simple, Hoshi. You see, I sent little Yugi's friends to normal soul chambers where they will probably go mad with lonesome." Pegasus shrugged as if he could care less. "But I didn't send little Yugi to a soul chamber. Iie (no). I sent him to a special part of the Shadow Realm. But he can't escape unless I let him out." He continued with a smile.  
  
"But why did you send him there Sir?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"If I'm going to bring my dear Cicilia back, I need to have a hikari die in the Shadow Realm. It's a very useful procedure I found. With his spirit gone I'll be able to use this card to bring her back to me." Pegasus said hugging the card.  
  
"But why didn't you just put her in there?" Hoshi asked, looking very interested.  
  
"Because she's already dead. I need to use the dead soul of Yugi Motou to bring back my dear Cicilia." Pegasus said looking up at the huge painting of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Very clever Sir. But how will you know he's dead?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"If the monsters don't get him. .the Shadow Realm will." Pegasus said laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sat in a wooden hut in a huge tree. 'It was a good thing we climbed up this tree. Obviously someone else was running from Pegasus also. They must have made this little hut. Actually "little" is an understatement. This thing is huge! It's big enough to fit a fair amount of people. I miss Yugi. It's been a week now and we still haven't had a chance to find out what's going on.' Yami thought looking up at the stars. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jounochi.  
  
"Hey man! Don't worry we'll get em back! C'mon let's go tink of another plan!" Jounochi said pushing Yami into the hut.  
  
"So why don't you try contactin him wit your lil mind thingy." Jou said stuffing his face with another sandwich.  
  
"I guess I could try again." Yami said closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he could. //Yugi? Yugi? Yugi are you there? Can you hear me? YUGI!!!//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//YUGI!!!// Yugi sat up quickly. 'Was that Yami I just heard?' Yugi thought looking wildly around. It was still only darkness. "Must have been imagining it." Yugi said out loud to himself. Lying back down, Yugi looked up at what he supposed was the roof or sky of wherever he was. That's when he saw it. Two blood red eyes staring at him from the darkness. Yugi wimpered. The eyes bobbed up and down as the creature got closer. He couldn't see it. Only it's cold red eyes. But he could somehow feel it preparing to spring. /YAMI HELP ME!!!/ Yugi thought terrified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/YAMI HELP ME!!!/ Yami's eyes snapped open. "Yugi!?" he yelled looking around.  
  
"What is it Yami?" Jounochi asked curiously.  
  
"It's Yugi. He's in trouble!" Yami said.  
  
  
  
A.N.~ Whew. A new chappie. How is Yugi going to get out of this one? And how are Jou and Yami gunna save them? Wait and see!! ^_______^ R&R please! 


	3. The Shadow Realm?

A.N.~ Here we are with a new chapter! Not much to say. So enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yet.  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
"It's Yugi. He's in trouble!" Yami said.  
  
"How do ya know Yami?" Jounochi asked looking apprehensive.  
  
"I could hear him, Jou." Yami said looking worriedly around. "He sounded terrified."  
  
"Well do ya know where he is?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Iie (no). Well actually I felt something strange. Demo (but) he couldn't be there could he?" Yami said his hand on his chin.  
  
"Were Yami?" Jounochi asked looking curious.  
  
Yami looked at Jounochi. "The Shadow Realm." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi fell backwards and landed on his but. The blood red eyes made their way closer. Yugi scrambled backwards. "W-who's there!?" he yelled shakily into the darkness. The eyes stopped bobbing. Yugi knew what was going to happen just in time. Flinging himself sideways Yugi looked over just in time to see the Silver Fang land where he was just a few seconds earlier. Yugi gasped.  
  
'But Silver Fang is a good monster! Why is it attacking me!?' he thought jumping out of the way as the monster lunged again.  
  
'Well if Silver Fang can be here then maybe I can summon my own monster.' He thought pulling a card out of his pocket. 'Just like Kaiba's virtual game.' Yugi thought holding the card over his head.  
  
"Celtic Guardian! (A.N.~ My favorite! ^_^)" Yugi yelled as the card glowed gold and the Celtic Guardian appeared. "Celtic Guardian attack Silver Fang!" he said pointing at the monster. The Celtic Guardian pulled out his sword and ran at the Silver Fang. He swung his sword in an arc and Silver Fang disappeared. Yugi smiled. "You saved me! Thanks Celtic Guardian!" he said pulling out it's card. The Celtic Guardian just nodded and returned to his card.  
  
Yugi gasped. 'I feel weak. I've felt like this before. Where. Have. I. Felt. Like. This?' he thought quickly sitting down before he could collapse. 'I know! But how did I get here? Not the Shadow Realm!!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus smiled. He could feel Yugi's life force drain a bit. Walking up a flight of stairs and around a corner, Pegasus reached his sanctuary. It was flourished with a red carpet and an antique table including a huge chair. There were dozens of pictures of the same beautiful woman with blue eyes and blonde hair. Pegasus looked at the largest of the pictures right over a beautifully carved fireplace. "It has begun, my dear Cicilia."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Da Shadow Realm? Didn't da evil Bakura take us der? An changed un inta Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi asked looking at Yami.  
  
"Un (yeah). Demo. .I thought Pegasus took Yugi's soul? Unless he took his soul but sent it to the Shadow Realm? Ugh! I'm confused." Yami said holding his head in his hands.  
  
"But why would Pegasus want ta do dat?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I don't know, Jou." Yami said. "I don't know."  
  
"Man! I feel so helpless!!" Jounochi yelled punching the wall.  
  
"Me too, Jou." Yami said. "Me too."  
  
"Stop dat!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
"Gomen (sorry)." Yami said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked around. 'That was only one. If I really am in the Shadow Realm there will more monsters. I should be prepared. But if I call on a monster then I'll drain myself. What am I gunna do? At least there's no Blue Eye's White Dragon.' He thought keeping his eyes open for more monsters.  
  
'I wish Yami were here. He'd know what to do.' He thought sadly staring at his shirt and realizing his Millennium Puzzle was gone. He sighed.  
  
'I know! If there's a way in there's a way out! I just gotta find it!' he thought excitedly. He didn't want to sit there and feel helpless. At least he could try something. Getting up, Yugi looked around.  
  
'Which way should I go first?' he thought looking around. "Might as well just go straight." He said more to hear his own voice then to say it out loud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He is not dead yet Master Pegasus." Hoshi said to Pegasus the next day.  
  
"I know that Hoshi. I'm not baka (stupid) you know." Pegasus said sipping some red wine from a wine glass.  
  
"Gomen (sorry) Master Pegasus. It's just I think he's getting on a lot better than you think." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you questioning me!?!" Pegasus shouted standing up and spilling some wine on his suit.  
  
"Iie (no)! Iie, of course not!" Hoshi said quickly. He wasn't about to get on Pegasus' bad side.  
  
"Guddo (good). Because you know what I'd do to you if you were." Pegasus said walking towards his sanctuary.  
  
Hoshi shuddered. "Of course Pegasus sir." He said bowing and walking away.  
  
Pegasus watched until he was out of sight then walked over to a guard by the door. "Take Hoshi to the casting room. Tell the CardCastors to use the Flame Swordsman." He said smirking evilly.  
  
The guard shuddered. "Of course sir." He said bowing slightly and heading off in the direction Hoshi left. A few seconds later, Pegasus could hear Hoshi screaming and pleading with the guard to let him go. Pegasus didn't even flinch.  
  
He walked to his sanctuary and to the wood desk that held all the soul cards. He picked up Yugi's card and stared at it. 'Maybe Hoshi was right. I'll have to speed up the process.' He thought his Millennium Eye glowing gold.  
  
When the glow subsided, Pegasus turned to the picture. "Imanimo (soon)." He said a smirk creeping to his mouth. "Imanimo."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi continued to walk searching as hard as he could for some sort of exit. Anything. But all he could see was a sea of darkness.  
  
Unknown to Yugi a card slipped out of his deck and floated away. It was the Summoned Skull.  
  
  
  
A.N.~ Whew what is Pegasus doing!?! Maybe some of you can guess. And now that Yami guesses that Yugi's in the Shadow Realm will he be able to save him? Only I know! Also what about Yugi's friends, the Kaiba brothers and his Grandpa? Wait and see!! Please review!! Mata ne (see you)!! 


	4. Free?

A.N.~ Finally!! A new chapter! Sorry this one took so long to get up but I've had tones of projects and homework. Thank you for waiting! Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
"Where are ya goin Yami!?!" Jounochi yelled running to catch up to Yami.  
  
"I told you we're going to the castle." Yami said staring strait ahead. He had yet to blink. It was scaring Jounochi.  
  
"Well could ya at least slow down!?!" Jounochi said jogging up behind Yami.  
  
Yami stopped abruptly causing Jounochi to slam into him. "Geese whatch were your going Jou!" Yami whispered hiding behind a big bush.  
  
"Food!" Jounochi gasped and started stuffing his face with the big red berries.  
  
Yami smirked. "Those could be poisonous you know."  
  
"I don' care no more!" Jounochi said his voice muffled by the berries.  
  
Yami shrugged and peered through the bushes. About six guards were guarding the entrance to the castle. There had to be a way inside. There just had to be!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi shivered as a cold chill ran up his spine. Something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it. 'This is bad.' He thought looking around. 'Was I here before? I swear I saw that clump of purple before. Okay I'm hallucinating. I mean everywhere looks the same here.' He sat down. He was getting really frustrated. 'There has to be a way out. There just has to be!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Owww my head." Ryou moaned looking around. He was in some sort of chamber. It was huge. "Hello? Anyone there?" he shouted. He soon regretted it. Sure someone might hear him. But maybe it'll be the wrong type of person. Ryou sighed.  
  
"Hello!?!" came a voice echoing from his right.  
  
Ryou whipped around. 'That sounded like Anzu.' He thought. Getting up he walked right trying to find the owner of the voice. "Anzu?" Ryou yelled.  
  
"Ryou is that you?" the voice answered.  
  
"Un (yeah) I'm over here!! Follow my voice!" he yelled. Soon a shadow came into view and Ryou smiled. His prediction was right . . it was Anzu.  
  
"Whew! I thought I was all alone!" she said. "Have you seen Honda?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Iie (no). But I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Wait. If you're here and I'm here and Honda's probably here than Yugi and the Kaiba brothers are probably here too! And when we find each other we can figure out a way out of here!" Ryou said excitedly.  
  
"Great! Let's start looking." Anzu said starting to walk left. All of a sudden a strangled yelp echoed across the chamber. "What was that?!" she gasped whirling around.  
  
"That sounded like Honda!" Ryou said looking wildly around. The yelp sounded again, this time a lot closer. "He's coming this way." Ryou said peering into the darkness. All of a sudden Honda came into view. "Honda!" Ryou said but stopped abruptly. There chasing Honda was a monster! Not just any monster . . it was the Winged Dragon!! Anzu and Ryou's eyes grew wide and then they started running like crazy.  
  
"Get it away!!!" Honda yelled running up behind them.  
  
"No you get it away!!!" Anzu screamed running as fast as she could.  
  
"Move you pathetic fools! I'll take care of it." Came a new voice beside Anzu. It was Bakura. Yami Bakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay I've got a plan." Yami said.  
  
"What is it?" Jounochi asked looking at Yami.  
  
"Just follow my lead." He answered walking out in front of the guards.  
  
"Whatever you say man." Jounochi said following him out.  
  
"Hey it's those brats Master Pegasus is looking for!!" one guard said running towards them.  
  
"What's your brilliant plan Yami?" Jounochi asked backing away slightly.  
  
"We play a game." Yami said sticking his hand out. "In the Shadow Realm."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi yelped as Kuribo lunged behind him it's eyes a blood red. This had been happening for awhile now and frankly he was getting tired of it. Kuribo was supposed to be comical not evil. "Tasukete(help), tasukete, tasukete!!" Yugi begged running as fast as he could. For a little guy, Kuribo was fast. But then again, so was Yugi. His deck glowed and a card floated away. "Nani(what)!?!" Yugi gasped trying to grab the card while running. He missed and slipped in the process. "Oof!" he grunted hitting the floor hard. Kuribo loomed over him. Yugi whimpered. His deck glowed again. Another card floated out. The Dark Magician. "Iie(no)!!" Yugi gasped grabbing the card and holding onto it tightly. "Iie(no) not the Dark Magician!!" he whispered as the card pulled him forward. The Kuribo seemed to have lost interest in it's prey and disappeared. Yugi was loosing grip on the card but he refused to give up. The card glowed a golden colour and the Dark Magician popped out. It looked at Yugi then blew a hole in the darkness. Yugi could see trees on the other side. It was a way out!! Yugi smiled and hugged the Dark Magician. He blinked and hugged Yugi back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami looked around. There was a hole in the air!! In the hole there was darkness. Yami's eyes narrowed. Why was there a hole leading to the Shadow Realm? That wasn't the way he summoned it. Yami took a step forward. The guards didn't move. They were scared.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" One yelled and they all ran far away.  
  
"What is it Yami" Jounochi asked staring at the hole.  
  
"It's a hole to the Shadow Realm." Yami answered peering into the hole. There was someone inside! "Yugi!?!" Yami gasped as the figure drew nearer. Yugi smiled and ran towards the hole. But the hole was already closing. Yami reached his hand through trying to get to Yugi. But a force was holding Yugi back. Yugi whimpered in fear as he was pulled farther from his Yami. "Yugi!!" Yami screamed. Yugi reached out a hand hand their fingers touched before Yugi was pulled away. Yami blinked back tears. His aibou was scared. Very scared.  
  
"Where's Yug'" Jounochi asked when Yami turned to him.  
  
"This changes everything." He said.  
  
A.N.~ Yay I updated!! I'm so special!! Okay so now we have Ryou and the others in this!! Yugi almost got out but that would make the story end too quickly and we can't have that can we? ^______^ Please review!! 


	5. Lost hope

A.N.~ Okay first off I'd just like to say how sorry I am for not updating. And I know I've been saying over and over that I have too much stuff to do and your probably getting tired of hearing it but it's true. But now it's Christmas Break so here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yet.  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
Yugi sat huddled in a little corner of the shadow realm silent tears streaming down his face. He had been so close. His hand was just inches from Yami's . . and yet . . not quite close enough. It had been awhile since then. How many hours have passed? He lost count. He was loosing hope. Hikari's don't last very long in the shadow realm do they? He didn't know. And frankly, he didn't care. Yes, he was loosing hope. And with each passing minute at least one card floated away, if not two. Maybe loosing wouldn't be so bad. Jou had that happen tons of times. Or maybe Yami would save him. No. No one would save him. He was all alone. Alone. Empty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kuso(shi-)!! Yugi's not only in the Shadow Realm, but he's loosing hope. Hayaku(fast)!" Yami yelled blinking back tears.  
  
"Don' worry Yami. We'll get him back. An' the others too." Jounochi said, trying to console his friend.  
  
"Iie(no) you don't get it. Hikari's can't last in the Hikage Kokudo(shadow realm) because they're light. They can't last long." Yami said frantically. He was getting panicky and Jounochi had to stop it.  
  
Jounochi walked up to Yami and punched him in the face. "Nagu(calm down)!! You need to keep your head!!" he yelled.  
  
Yami blinked. "Arigatou(thank you) Jou." He said calming down. "I need to keep my head clear. For Yugi's sake."  
  
'Well at least one good thing came outta dis." Jounochi said looking around. "The guards are gone."  
  
Yami sweatdropped. "Man they're chickens." He said with a laugh. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get inside!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master Pegasus is something the matter?" a new guard asked. Hoshi was gone. All the guards knew what had happened. Pegasus did something of the kind to anyone he didn't like or pushed him to far. Or if he was bored, he'd go watch. That was one way to keep them with him. He threatened them that he'd kill them slowly and painfully if they told the police. And the CardCastors, here the guard shivered, they were creations. They weren't even human. They were more machine then man. They could summon Duel Monsters to do their bidding. Of course their bidding was whatever Pegasus wanted. And Pegasus wanted torture. And lots of it.  
  
"Yugi boy almost escaped Ryushi. I might have to speed things up. Before the spirit and that little Jou get here with a plan." Pegasus said swirling more wine. Ryushi wondered how he didn't get dead drunk from all the wine. "I would watch what you think Ryushi. You are under my control."  
  
"Of course Master Pegasus." Ryushi quickly said with a bow.  
  
"You don't want to have the same fate as Hoshi do you?" Pegasus asked not looking at his slave.  
  
"Of course not Master Pegasus." The young guard said bowing once more, his unruly brown hair falling over his eyes. "Sir, what of the other three you captured?"  
  
"They are also in a special place. It is in the Shadow Realm and Monsters still roam it's grounds, but it's not where Yugi boy is." He simply replied taking a sip of his drink. "They will be dead soon."  
  
Ryushi sighed. 'Nobody deserves this. Why they're the same age as me! For heaven's sake we can't even drive yet! I hate this.' He thought leaving Pegasus to his own thoughts, hopefully not reading his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami Bakura! I thought Yami sent you to the Shadow Realm!?" Anzu gasped pointing a shaking finger at Bakura. (Okay to help with any confusion Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura and Bakura as Ryou)  
  
"This is the Shadow Realm you baka(idiot)." He replied pulling a card from his pocket. "Man Eater Bug!" he yelled holding up the card which glowed a golden color. He pointed at the Winged Dragon and his Moster quickly destroyed it. (Okay for anyone who doesn't play the card game, when the Man Eater Bug is flipped over it can destroy one monster no matter what.)  
  
"Cool." Honda said his eyes wide not hiding how scared he was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryou scowled. It surprised the others. Ryou never scowled.  
  
"What no thanks for saving your butts? I see how it is now. Okay then. I'll leave you to deal with the other Monsters here and I won't tell you where Kaiba is." Bakura said snottily and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait you know where Kaiba is!?!" Honda yelled running to catch up to the retreating form of Bakura.  
  
'Well the one with long hair." Bakura said, his hair hiding his smirk. They always fall for it.  
  
"Will you take us to him? Onegai(please)?" Anzu asked her eyes pleading.  
  
"Why should I? It's clear SOMEBODY doesn't want me here." Bakura said glaring at Ryou.  
  
Ryou stared back. 'Has he really changed? He won't hurt me anymore? I don't think it's possible for someone like him to change. Wait. Yami changed. Maybe he has too? It might be worth the chance if he does lead us to Mokuba.' He thought glancing at the others. "Fine." Ryou said. "Lead us to him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sure Yami. "Go through the window they'll never suspect it." Well I think did!" Jounochi mumbled his fists raised. They were surround by six guards. One guard looked about his age, just a bit shorter than him, with unruly brown hair. He seemed a little hesitant. "Well let's finish this." Jounochi said lunging at a guard and quickly knocking him out with a swift kick.  
  
Yami knocked out another with a punch. Soon only one was left, the one Jounochi was looking at only moments before. The boy looked at them then lifted his hands.  
  
"My name is Ryushi. I want to help you."  
  
A.N.~ Done! So is Ryushi and ally or not? Heck, is Bakura an ally or not!?! Find out in the next chappie of: LOST SOULS 


	6. I can't think of one

YES!!! I'm gunna finally update! So sorry for the horribly long wait. Okay before I begin I'd like to clear up a one thing:  
  
Topaz Rosales - Okay I'm sorry for the confusion!! You see I HEARD that baka means both idiot and stupid. So I use it for both. Sorry if I'm wrong!!  
  
Okei (okay) I think that's it!! So let's get this chapter started!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sigh  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
"We've been walking for HOURS!! When are we going to run into Mokuba?" Anzu whined for the millionth time.  
  
"I told you he probably walked off somewhere." Bakura growled. "When will you listen you pathetic mortal!?"  
  
"I am NOT pathetic you tomb robbing FREAK!!" Anzu yelled her nerves getting the better of her.  
  
Bakura whirled around and grabbed Anzu's collar pulling her only inches from him. "I dare you to say that again."  
  
"Put her down Bakura and lead us on. We have no time to be at each others throats." Ryou said trying to pull Bakura's hand off of Anzu.  
  
"She should learn her manners." Bakura spat. "She's not even worth my time."  
  
"Humph!!" Anzu puffed, walking over to Honda and pouting.  
  
Honda sighed as they continued to walk. 'This is going to be a long time.' He thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm here to help you." The brown haired boy said.  
  
"How do we know we can trust ya?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am Pegasus' personal guard." He paused. "Not that I want to be. He's planning on using Yugi's soul to revive his dead wife Cicilia. Your other friends are trapped in a part of the Shadow realm where monsters roam. They're probably dead."  
  
"Dead?" Jonouchi asked. "Our friends are dead?"  
  
"How do we know your not lying to us?" Yami asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"You don't have a choice. Do you want me to lead you to Pegasus' chamber or you could just kill me." Ryushi said as calmly as possible. He looked very calm but inside he was praying that they'd accept his help.  
  
"I dunno." Jonouchi said slowly.  
  
"He's right Jou. We have no choice. He seems honest enough. But I'll be watching you." Yami said. "Lead the way."  
  
Ryushi bowed. "As you wish."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okei(okay) now I'm getting annoyed." Honda said. "How much longer? We've run into ten more monsters!! How many more before we find Mokuba?"  
  
"He should be around here." Bakura said looking around.  
  
"MOKUBA!!! DO YOU HEAR US!?!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"MOKUBA!!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!" A voice yelled coming in their direction.  
  
"If he's being chased by a monster-" Anzu started.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mokuba came running in their direction followed closely by a Rabid Horseman! "Help me!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Don't bring it over here!!!" Honda yelled starting to run.  
  
"Do something Bakura!!" Ryou yelled running like crazy.  
  
"It's always up to the spirit isn't it? Humph!! Fine I'll help." He said grabbing his deck and looking through it. "Hmmmmm. Which to pick?"  
  
While Bakura tried to pick which card to use the others were running in circles from the Rabid Horseman.  
  
"Hai(yes) I think this one will do." Bakura said pulling out a card. "Go Rude Kaiser!!" His card glowed gold once again and a monster slowly appeared. The Rabid Horseman was soon defeated. "Pathetic."  
  
Mokuba collapsed onto the ground breathing hard. "Geeze I thought I was gunna die. I didn't know you guys were here." He looked around. "You have a brother Ryou?" he asked looking at Bakura.  
  
"Uhhhhh." Ryou said putting his hand on the back of his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus sat in his chamber waiting. His guards stood outside his chamber door on guard.  
  
"This is so boring." One guard said to the other.  
  
"I know but what else can we do?" the other answered.  
  
"Not much that's for sure." Said another voice. The two guards looked around. In a dark corner stood a teen with unruly brown hair.  
  
"Oh it's just you Ryushi." The first guard laughed hesitantly. Ryushi was known for his wicked fast moves that could kill a full grown man. "Just you and us."  
  
"Un(yeah), just us." He said walking toward them. Before the guards knew what happened they were out cold. Not dead, but just knocked out . . . for a long time. "Just me now."  
  
"No your wrong we're here to baka(stupid)." Jonouchi said coming out of the shadows after Yami.  
  
"Nice job." Yami muttered looking at the two guards on the red velvet carpet.  
  
"Arigatou(Thank you). C'mon let's go." Ryushi whispered slowly opening the door. Yami and Jonouchi gasped. The room was beautiful. The red walls were covered in pictures of that same pretty blonde lady. The carpet was the same red velvet in the hall. There were a few chairs and tables of polished wood and a few flowers and a big velvet chair finished the decor. The velvet chair swung around and soon they were face to face with Pegasus himself.  
  
"Hello spirit, Jonouchi and Ryushi. I have been waiting for you." He said sneering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a dark place of usually no return, a young boy slept fitfully dreaming of what was going on in the real world. His other self and best friend had teamed up with one of the enemy's guards. But Pegasus already knew. And he now knew where he was and what was going to happen to him here. The cold black walls would be the last thing he saw. Hai(yes) he would die here. The boy continued to dream his magic need to rejuvenate. Hopefully it will get enough for a little long to hold off the different monsters that littered this horrible place. The boy finally woke up. Sitting up his multi-colored hair swayed from his movement. He looked around hoping the darkness was just a dream that he would have woken up in his warm bed, the smell of his jiichan(grandpa) cooking pancakes. But no, it was the same. He looked around and whispered: "Totemo zankoku na kimi ga doyatte no dekiru desu? (How can you be so cruel?).  
  
A.N.~ Aack!! How can I be so mean to yugi!!?! And what about Ryou and the others? AND WHAT'S WITH PEGASUS!?!?! Heh heh. Only I know mwa hahahahaaaaaaa!!! Okei please review!! 


	7. Problems

KAL: Okei!! I'm updating!  
  
Cast:   
  
KAL: I know! I'm so bad! I haven't updated in the longest time!! So Instead of boring you all with stupid excuses I'm gunna start right away.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I'm close!!   
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ \\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
Ha. I stood there my arms crossed saying nothing. Let's see my hikari get out of this.  
  
"Um.yeah he's my brother." My hikari says slowly. I snort. My hikari glares at me.  
  
\\The least you could do, hikari is glare at me properly.\\  
  
\Uresai (Shut up).\  
  
I laugh. They all stare but seemed to think that me laughing at strange moments was normal. Which it is. Mokuba raised his eyebrows at me. Little gaki (brat). Doesn't know what he's getting into. Oh well. Not my problem.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay, Mokuba!!" That stupid girl again. Oh Ra she's annoying. Does she have to squeal all the time?  
  
"I think we should look for Kaiba now." That spike head guy said. He seemed annoyed with that girl too. Hmmm. I like him.  
  
"You know where my brother is!?" The little gaki said. I snort again.  
  
"I know where a lot of things are." I growled, smirking at him evilly.  
  
"Will you just take us to him?" My hikari says, exasperatedly.  
  
"Fine." I turn around only to feel a sharp pain in my stomach.  
  
~*~End of POV~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's eye's narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He growled.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Pharaoh. I knew you were coming so I decided to wait for you." Pegasus answered calmly. He sipped some wine (I'm telling you that man drinks way too much wine! No wonder he's insane!) before setting the glass on the table.  
  
"We want Yugi back you jerk!" Jonouchi yelled.  
  
"Hontoo ni (really)?" He said mockingly. "Well I don't want to give him back. I need him to revive my dear Cicilia."  
  
"Who the hell is Ci-" Jonouchi started but Ryushi cut him off.  
  
"His dead wife. See that blonde lady in the pictures? That's her." He said quietly.  
  
"You can't revive someone who's already dead!" Yami yelled staring at Pegasus like he was insane. (Which he is.)  
  
"It's never been done before but I assure you, it is possible." Pegasus smiled. "All I need now is your puzzle."  
  
"Like I'd give it to you!" Yami spat. He'd never give Pegasus the puzzle.  
  
Pegasus shrugged. "I new you wouldn't give it to me right away. But I have my ways of making you give it to me." He snapped his fingers and a few guards came in. They were carrying Yugi's motionless body with them.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami gasped staring at his hikari.  
  
"Yug'!" Jonouchi yelled starting towards the guards.  
  
One of the guards pulled out a gun and pointed it to Yugi's head. Jonouchi stopped.  
  
"Little Jou. I can't let you get him. You see his soul might not be in there but if I destroy his body . . . he'll never be able to come back." Pegasus smirked.  
  
"You bastard!" Jonouchi yelled glaring at Pegasus.  
  
Yami continued to stare at Yugi's body. 'Aibou.' He thought sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was very hungry now. There was nothing to eat at all in this hell hole. He glanced nervously around. 'I hope no monsters come this time. I wouldn't be able to take it.' He thought. 'Maybe the Dark Magician can blow another hole? No that wouldn't work either. Something was holding him back last time.' He sighed. He was never going to get out of here. 'Yami. I miss you.' He felt a tear slip down his cheek. Putting his head on his knees he cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou whipped around hearing his Yami gasp. His eye's widened as he stared into the eyes of the Buster Blader. He looked at his Yami and yelped. The Buster Blader's sword was in his Yami's stomach! "Bakura!!!" He screamed running towards him.  
  
\\Stay away. . . it might get you.\\  
  
\Demo(but)..iie! I won't leave you!!\  
  
\\Baka yarou(you fool)!! You need to stay with those others!!\  
  
Ryou shook his head running to his Yami.  
  
Honda noticed what happened and followed Ryou. "Stay with Mokuba!" he yelled to Anzu.  
  
Bakura sank to his knees. He looked at his stomach and saw the blade. The Buster Blader pulled the sword out of Bakura's stomach. He gasped in pain. He put a hand on his wound the other started searching for his deck. His hikari made it to him and pulled out his deck. "Get . . . away." Bakura gasped.  
  
"Iie(no). I'm not leaving you." Ryou said sternly pulling out a card. "Raigeki!!" He yelled and lightning bolts thundered down from overhead and smashed into the Buster Blader, which disappeared in a big puff of smoke.  
  
Bakura smirked at his hikari's handy work but soon slipped into darkness.  
  
"Yami? Yami!? YAMI!?!" Ryou yelled shaking Bakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give me the puzzle Pharaoh, and nobody gets hurt." Pegasus said holding out his hand.  
  
Yami stared at Yugi and then at Pegasus' hand. He bit his lip.  
  
"Don't do it Yami! Yugi wouldn't want you to!" Jonouchi said staring at him intently.  
  
Yami stared at Jonouchi. "Gomen ne (I'm sorry) Jou. But I have to." He slipped the Puzzle off his neck.  
  
Pegasus smiled evilly. It was finally his!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAL: Oh man! Am I evil or what? What a mean cliffie!  
  
Tsuki: There going to kill you you know.  
  
KAL: If they kill me then they'll never know what's going to happen next.  
  
Bakura: If you killed me. . .  
  
Yami: How could you make me think like that!?! I'd never give that freak my Puzzle!!  
  
KAL: ^^ We'll see.. . . 


	8. Revenge

KAL: **looks around nervously** Umm... ... ...hi. I'm updating. If you want to know why I haven't updated in awhile please look at my other story, Innocent, chapter 5 and it'll tell you why. I'm just lazy and I don't want to write it again so that's why I'm not writing it here.  
  
Tsuki: No you're just lazy.  
  
KAL: Uresai(shut up)!  
  
Bakura: **smirks insanely** It's true.  
  
KAL: Ahhh you're all against me!! **sobs**  
  
Yugi: Now look what you've done!  
  
Bakura: Not my fault.  
  
Tsuki: Not mine.  
  
Yugi: **sighs**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But when I take over the world I will!  
  
LOST SOULS  
  
"Yami are you going crazy!? You're giving your puzzle away!!" Jonouchi yelled, staring at Yami. 'What's wrong with him!' he thought. 'Something's wrong. Yami would never give up the puzzle. Yug' worked too hard on it.'  
  
Yami looked at Jonouchi sadly. "I have to Jou. Maybe he'll finally let Yugi go." He muttered.  
  
Pegasus' eyes flashed. 'The spirit's more of an idiot then I thought. Of course I won't give little Yugi up.' he thought. "Of course I'll give Yugi boy back to you. I know you miss him." Pegasus smirked.  
  
Ryushi shifted uncomfortably. Pegasus couldn't be telling the truth. He needed Yugi's soul to parish in order to use it to revive Cicilia. But why was Yami going along with it? He fround. 'I didn't come all this way just for Yami to give up!' he thought angrily.  
  
Yami walked slowly towards Pegasus the puzzle clutched tightly in his hand. He had to give the puzzle. It was the only way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami!?" Ryou yelled, shaking Bakura. "Yami answer me!"  
  
Honda rushed up next to Ryou. "He took a bad hit." He murmured. Looking at Bakura he could see the blood oozing out of his fresh wound. "I don't think he'll make it."  
  
"Of course he'll make it. He's just a spirit. He probably can't even feel it." Anzu shrugged. Not even realizing Mokuba was there. Mokuba blinked but said nothing. He'd question them later.  
  
Ryou was shaking. Honda couldn't tell if it was from sadness... ... ... or was it something else? Ryou stood up, gently setting Bakura on the ground. He walked slowly over to Anzu and slapped her hard across the face. Anzu gasped and staggered back. Needless to say, Honda was surprised.  
  
"What was that for!?" Anzu screeched.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that about my Yami again." Ryou said, his voice strangely low and dangerous. Honda had never heard Ryou talk like that. Ryou quickly rushed back to his Yami and took off his cardigan (God I hate his cardigan. He looks a lot better when he's in Battle City.). He started ripping it into strips and started wrapping them around Bakura's stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jonouchi watched in horror as Yami stepped in front of Pegasus, holding out the puzzle for him to take.  
  
"You've made a smart move spirit." Pegasus sneered, reaching out for the puzzle.  
  
Quick as a flash Yami swung the puzzle, smashing it into Pegasus' sneering face. Pegasus yelled in pain and fell off his chair. Yami quickly put the puzzle back on. He was happy to see hadn't broken after it's encounter with Pegasus' ugly face (Actually Pegasus' face isn't ugly. He looks good for someone who drinks wine every 2 minutes. But I just felt like putting that in there. ^^). The guards were dumbfounded. Jonouchi took this opportunity to rush at them. Punching one of them in the face, he heard the audible sound of bone breaking. The guard crumbled to the ground with a groan of pain.  
  
"Behind you!" Came Ryushi's voice and Jonouchi whirled around, kicking his would-be assailant in the gut.  
  
By this time Yami had already grabbed Yugi and the gun from the floor. Leaving Ryushi to look after Yugi he stepped over to Pegasus and pointed the gun at his bleeding face. "Looks like the game's over." He smirked. "Now I think it's time you let Yugi go before my finger slips."  
  
Pegasus wiped some blood from his mouth. "I have many more guard then you think, spirit." He quickly snapped his fingers again and four more guards rushed in.  
  
A guard with spiky blonde hair pulled out a gun and aimed it at Yami. He pulled the trigger, smirking insanely.  
  
Yami's eyes widened. He had no chance to move! He closed his eyes. //Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.// After a few seconds of feeling no pain he opened his eyes. Jonouchi was crouched on the ground, holding his bleeding arm. "J-jou!?" Yami gasped.  
  
Jonouchi smiled at Yami from the floor. "You okay buddy?" He asked. Yami glanced up at where the guards were and saw them all on the ground, Ryushi standing over them. He moved to help Jonouchi but he shook his head. "I'm fine! You look after Pegasus!" Jonouchi said.  
  
Yami turned back to Pegasus. "Now let Yugi go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.// Yugi's eyes snapped open. 'Yami!?' he thought. Looking around wildly and seeing no sign of his twin he tried to calm down. 'I know I just heard Yami. What's going on? Is he hurt? .... ... ... No what if Pegasus got him!? I have to help him!' He stood up quickly. So much was his feelings for Yami that he started to unleash his locked up powers. A flash of bright white light lit up the whole Shadow Realm. When the light disappeared the small tri-color haired boy was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAL: I really like this chapter. I think it's because of all the fighting I put in it.... ... ... or maybe it's just the Anzu-bashing. Gotta love it.  
  
Bakura: Baka yarou(you fool)! If I'm dead, I'll kill you!  
  
KAL: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Jonouchi: You shot me!  
  
KAL: Yeah but you played the hero! **huggles Jou**  
  
Jonouchi: Uhhhhh.... .... ....  
  
Tsuki: -.- Just review.  
  
Kaiba: When will I be in the story?  
  
KAL: When I feel like it! Which will probably be soon. Please review!! 


End file.
